The Fosters party?
by TheSkyIsntTheLimite
Summary: Jude Hate feeling so small. Everyone around him acts like he s a baby, and he does not like it. When his siblings all get invited to this huge party, things get more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold morning.

It was winter.

And by a miracle, or better described, a disaster, both the mom's alarm clock and the girl's ones didn't ring, or maybe one didn't ring, and the other one was turned off by two teenage girls who wanted

to stay in the warm bed for two more minutes.

The boys is the house obviously didn't own an alarm clock, because of the simple reason that they knew all the girls in the house will wake them eventually.

So this was the beginning of that cold, winter morning.

"Oh crap" were the first words Lena heard in that morning.

She opened her eyes quickly, this was not how she was used to wake up.

Her wife showed her the time.

It was half an hour later then they should have waken up.

"Carp" Lena said.

The two moms got up and went to their kids's rooms.

"Wake up guys! Its already 7:30! We're late! Wake up!" The two moms said going from room to room waking the 5 sleeping kids.

"You got 10 minutes to get up, we'll grab something to eat on our way to school" The moms said.

So they all got up and were ready to go in just under 25 minutes.

Lena and the 5 kids went together on one car, while Stef went on the other car.

"Mom I'm late. Mr. Cooper will be mad at me" Mariana said, She had Spanish first period and the teacher already disliked her after she only nearly passed the last test.

"I'll write you all notes, thats the good thing when your mom is vice principle" Lena answered.

"Thanks" they all mumbled still half a sleep.

suddenly there were two phones beeping, two phones that got a massage in the same time.

The 6 people looked down at there phone, and found out that Mariana, Jesus, Callie, and Brandon were all invited to a party.

"Whats that?" Their mom-vice principle asked

"Its nothing" they all answer simultaneously.

But it wasn't nothing.

Every year around the middle of winter, collage kids that have graduated from their high school came back and threw a huge collage-like party to all high schoolers.

They were all 100% sure if their mother knew about it they will not be allowed to go and they all also knew that they just had to go.

Jude sat behind Brandon, and he could see both Brandon's phone and Callie's phone.

He hadn't have enough time to read the full text but he realized that there is a party, and after the other kids lied about it, he knew it was big.

They got to school and Lena wrote notes to all of their first period teachers that explained why they were late.

They each went to his or hers class.

Jude had algebra.

He hated it.

He hated the teacher, Ms. P.

He sucked at algebra and the teacher hated him for it.

She wasn't a great teacher.

They were studying a new subject that day, multiplying negative numbers.

It was weird and he could not understand it, partly because he came in 20 minutes late.

Ms. P did this thing, where she said a name and you had to stand up and answer the question she asked.

She always gave him harder questions.

"Jude" She said, looking at him.

"How much it is negative 7 time positive 8?"

"Ummm…" Jude could not think.

He had no idea.

Everyone were looking at him.

"I don't know" he said quietly.

"Say again?" Ms. P. acted as if she didm't hear him.

"I DON'T KNOW" Jude half yelled.

"Its negative 56 Everyone knows" a boy named Marcus said, making the whole class laugh.

Jude was angry, but he knew he should try to stay calm.

He tried as hard as he could, but Marcus kept teasing him.

"Every fifth grader knows that" He said.

Jude's face turned red.

But he stayed in his place.

For a moment he was about to get up, then he thought to himself what would his brothers and sisters do?

He thought Jesus would get up and leave the room or hit him.

Brandon would have probably ignored Marcus.

Mariana might taunt Marcus a bit or cry.

And Callie would punch the guy and run away.

He decided to ignore Marcus, partly because Brandon used to stay out of trouble, and partly because Marcus was twice his size and he could not punch him, and obviously he could not cry, that would only make them laugh harder.

So he kept quite, and slowly the class calmed down.

The rest of the day he did not speak to anyone, only saying he's here when the teacher called his name and hi to his siblings when they passed one another in the halls.

At the end of the day they all went home together.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was your day guys?" Lena asked as usual

"It was boring like always" Mariana said

"Ms. Jasper kicked me out of history today" Jesus said half laughing

"Why?" the vice principle in Lena came out

"It was really not my fault! Emily asked me for a pencil, and, as a joke I gave her a pink pen, and she started yelling at me cuz I ruined her drawing and I started laughing, it was hilarious. And Ms.

Jasper laughed a little to! But then she told me to leave and come back when I calm down."

"It was you?! I heard about it from Ashley. It most have been hilarious. Emily is so serious about her drawings! you're so mean" Mariana laughed at her brother

"Why was she drawing in the middle of history class anyway? You guys listen in class right?" Lena said, looking at her kids who pretended that they didn't hear.

Callie changed the subject quickly "I had to run a mile in Gym today. It sucked."

Then the conversation was mostly about music and what celebrity broke up with what celebrity this week.

After they had finished eating, Brandon, Callie, Jesus and Mariana volunteered to clean the table and take out the trash and wash the dishes.

It was suspicious, and Jude thought they were going to ask to go to the party.

Lucky for them, Lena was in a very good mood and did not notice their suspicious behavior. She just though it was one of those good days.

Jude sat at the dinner table and did his homework, he wanted to hear what his siblings are going to say to convince her they should go to the big party they were all invited to in the morning.

"Mom" Jesus started

"The four of us were thinking." Mariana continued

"We want to go out tonight, Just the four of us" Brandon explained.

"Where to?" Lena was starting to be suspicious

"Its a get together of a few of our mutual friends." Callie said, trying to find the right thing to say without lying

"Where is it?" Lena was still suspicious

"Its in Hanna's house" Mariana said.

Hanna was one of her best friends and Lena knew her parents well. Lena did not know that Hanna's parents and her little sister, Maya, were in a vacation in NY visiting family, and that Hanna's big

sister who was in collage came back for the week.

"No problem, enjoy" Lena said.

She trusted both Hanna's parents and even more her four grown up kids.

"Wait, Hanna has a little sister about Jude's age right?" Lena remembered

"Yeah" Mariana said, no knowing where this is going to go

"Why don't you take him with you?"

The four looked at each other. They knew its going to be a party, probably with booze. They did not want their youngest brother to see it.

"I think Maya's sick" Jude, who was listening to the conversation said.

He knew she was at NY with both her parents.

"Then you can stay here with me and Mom" Lena said, right when Stef walked in.

"Hey all" Stef said.

She didn't look to good.

"Is everything OK dear?" Lena asked as she came to hug her wife

"I think I got the flu. I'm gonna go take a shower and I'll come back down."

Stef went up stairs and Lena boiled water to make her wife some tea.

"This winter… Everyone's sick. Maybe its even batter if you get out of the house guy, so you go and enjoy yourself, just don't come back to late"


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 11 pm.

The four older kids left a long time ago.

Lena was with Stef in their room, watching TV, both half asleep.

Stef was pretty sick.

Jude felt alone.

The things Marcus and the other kids told about him were still in his head.

He was so bored and angry, he decided to go to that party.

He went up stairs and told Lena he was going to Jack's house.

His mom had no idea who Jack was, or what was the time, but she said OK anyway

"Take your coat" She said when he walked away.

So he took his coat, and left.

Hanna's house was not that far away, maybe five or six blocked away.

He could hear the music from 3 blocks away.

He thought this is going to be the best night he had in a long time, and that when he came back on Monday to school, he'll tell everyone about the mad party he was in, and they will all forget about

what happened.

His biggest and only fear was that his siblings could not see him.

He knew if one of them saw him they would make a big scene and take him back home.

They always treated him as a little boy.

It annoyed him.

When he reached Hanna's block, he saw the house.

It was a giant house with an even bigger yard.

He had never seen a house that big.

All over the yard there were empty alcohol bottles and around one million teenage kids, some older that him in just two or three years.

All the kids were or drunk, or drinking.

Jude was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

He didn't want to see none of his siblings drunk, and even more, he though that maybe there was a good reason why they didn't tell him or invite him to this party.

Suddenly some one shoves his a red cup filled with a drink.

"Drink up pal" the guy says.

"Um… I think I need to go home. thank you." Jude was scared.

"Duddddde" the guy who looked like he was in Jesus and Mariana's grade and was obviously drunk said "just drink it man"

"I really think I should just go home" Jude knew he shouldn't drink. he was way too young.

"Hey guys! this baby doest want to take his first taste" The guy yelled to his friends who came quickly.

Jude noticed Jesus was in the group that was coming to see what the fuzz was about.

Jesus didn't seem drunk like the other kids, but he was holding a red cup.

Jude knew he could not let Jesus see him, so he drank the whole cup and the guys that stood around him cheered and continued to their next victim.

Whatever was in that cup tasted terrible. The taste was so bitter and made Jude's throat burn.

His head was dizzy.

Jude thought about it for a few minutes, and realized he actually kind of liked the taste.

He went in side the huge house and saw a big table full of red cups.

Jude threw his last cup and took a new one, filled with something that smelled differently.

He drank this one even faster then the last one.

It was way sweeter and Jude really liked it.

He took another cup with the same drink in it, and continued walking threw the house.

The music was really laud and the lights were flashing.

It gave him a headache.

Suddenly, Jude felt his phone buzzing.

13 missed calls from Lena.

She probably noticed the time.

Jude freaked out.

He tried to run outside so he could find somewhere quite and tell her he will be home soon and that he and "Jack" didn't notice the time but the house was so big and he had no idea where was the

door.

Jude felt trapped in the house.

It was so full of people he didn't know.

His headache was getting worst.

The music was too laud.

The lights were flashing to fast.

There were too many people in the room.

He couldn't get out.

suddenly he spotted the door in the other end of the room.

It seemed so far.

Jude started to run to the door.

He bumped into a lot of people.

It seemed as if the door in only getting more and more distanced.

He kept running and bumped Mariana.

He didn't notice it was her, she was kissing Mat so he didn't see her face but she saw him.

She saw his clumsy running.

She saw how unstable he was and knew he drank.

All she could think to herself was how to get him out of there, how to get him home, and how to make sure their moms didn't know anything about this party. After all, all of the 5 kids were there and

they all were underage drinking.

Mat helped her and they found all the siblings.

They all went out of the house and started looking for Jude.

"How did he know?" Callie wondered

"He must have seen our phones in the morning and figured it out" Mariana answered

They walked around the house and did not find him, so they walked out to the garden.

Brandon saw him first.

A small figure, puking next to the pool.

"Guys look" He said quietly.

The four heads turned and saw him.

He looked miserable, and they all knew it was their fault.

"What do we do now?" Mariana asked, looking at Callie.

They were all looking at her for the answer.

She knew him best.

But for some reason she couldn't answer.

She didn't know what to answer.

She has known Jude as her baby brother.

She had never seen him doing something like drinking.

He was always the responsible one.

The mature one.

The one that knows whats good for them.

She was the stupid one.

The same stupid one that didn't notice he came to this terrible party.

"I think we should call mom" Brandon said.

"We can't. Brandon we are all underage. We need to do this ourselves. We can do this." Jesus said, looking at each of his sibling's eyes, making sure they all understand.

"So what now?" Callie asked

"Now we go to him." Jesus took control.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude felt terrible.

He was puking his soul.

Every few minutes, he would stop puking and start dialing to Lena, and each time he would start puking again just before he pressed "call".

Suddenly he felt people standing around him.

They were stroking his back, and talking to him, but he couldn't focus and couldn't understand what they were talking.

One of them took his phone.

He tried to fight them so the wouldn't take the phone, but his hands were sweaty and weak.

He felt his legs failing to stand.

He lay down.

All the voices and people around him became very distanced.

He closed his eyes.

"Jude wake up!" Mariana yelled.

"Maybe its better that he'll sleep it off?" Jesus said

"OH GOD what have we done to him?!" Mariana was still stressed

Brendon's phone rang.

"Guy's be quite its mom!"

"Brendon? Im so glad you answered. none of your siblings is answering me. NONE. Did you talk to Jude in the past two-three hours? He went to a friend and he is not picking up."

"Yeah mom I did. We are actually going to pick him up from his friend and come home. LOVE YOU" Brendon said quickly and hung up.

"I think I just got us some time. Mom is pissed at all of you guys. None of you answered her and she was stressing about Jude."

Brendon looked at Jude's phone

"Mom was really freaking out. 17 missed calls from her only on his phone" He announced.

"I think we need to take him home now" Mariana calmed down. She saw Jude stopped puking and it made her feel a little better.

"well he can't walk like this" Jesus stated the obvious "I have an idea. I saw it in a movie once."

Jesus ran into the house, and after two minutes came back with 2 broomsticks.

"B take off your shirt" Jesus said, while taking off his own shirt.

Brandon had no idea what they were about to do, but he felt like his brother knew what he was doing so he took his shirt off.

Jesus took the two shirts and "dressed" the broomsticks.

"Help me roll him to the gurney" Jesus said.

Only then the others understood.

They were impressed by Jesus's improve skills.

"Now each one of us needs to take one end of the broomstick. 1,2,3 lift!" They all lifted him.

They started to walk to the house.

None of them talked, both because it was very heavy and they were out of breath, and because they all knew this shouldn't have happened.

After three blocks they took a break.

"How are we going to go in to the house?" Brendon asked.

"Callie and you will go threw the front door. You'll distract mama's attention. Mom will be at her bed, she's sick. so you two will distract her and Me and Mariana will take him up threw the back door."

Jesus was good at these situations. He had the most experience.

"She would notice I'm shirtless" Brandon said, waiting for Jesus to answer

"Just tell her you spilled something on it and Hanna's parents insisted on washing it for you." Mariana answered.

They lifted Jude back up and continued walking.

Jesus stopped one house before their house.

"You'll go now. Me Mariana and, Jude, will go through the back door as planned. We'll see you upstairs."

The two oldest siblings felt bad leaving the others, but they trusted Jesus and Mariana. They knew the twins could do anything together.

They stopped before opening the door

"What are we going to talk to mom about?" Brendon asked

He hadn't noticed Callie didn't say a word for a long time.

"Maybe we should talk to her about being a better sister" she whispered

"Callie you know you are a great sister. You know it, Jude knows it, we all know it. Even moms know what a great sister you are and they're not even one of us siblings" Brendon said

They opened the front door, and were surprised Lena didn't jump on them like a mother tiger whose cubs ignored her calls.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Brandon asked, not expecting an answer

"No I'm not. But mama is" Stef came out of the kitchen.

This changed EVERYTHING.

If it was Lena they could tell stories and drag her away and she wouldn't notice the others, But Stef was the cop-mom and she was strong and healthy.

"Where are the others?" Cop-mom Stef asked

"How do you feel mom?" Brendon tried to take her to the living room with his hand gesture

"I'm good, but I think I made mama sick. She's sleeping now so I'm here worrying for you five, and after I wait and wait I only see two kids come in through the door."

While Brandon mumbled an excuse Callie though how can she notify the twins not to come in yet.

She wasn't fast enough and there was a loud noise from the back door.

Stef looked at the back door and saw her other three kids.

It looked horrible.

"What happened?" Stef asked quietly, not the way the kids thought she would act.

"It's complicated" Mariana answered

"Is Jude OK?" Stef was still calm

"Yes" they all mumbled

"You four will put Jude in his bed and go to sleep. We will talk about this tomorrow morning." Stef said, went to jude, looked at him, kissed his forehead and walked upstairs.

The four siblings were shocked of her reaction.

They took Jude upstairs to his bed.

Callie and Mariana took his shirt off and covered him in his blanket.

Brendon brought him two glasses of water, in case one wouldn't be enough, and put it next to his bed.

Jesus brought him bucket and placed it next to his bed so he wouldn't have to get out of bed to puke.

They all tiptoed out of that room and looked at each other.

"What will moms do to him tomorrow?" Callie asked.

She suddenly felt like she was a little foster kid who just made a very bad thing and might get kicked off the house.

"What will they do to us?" She asked

No one answered.

They all knew what she felt.

Mariana and Brandon felt it themselves sometimes, and Brandon heard all of their stories.

No one knew what to answer.

What do you say in such a situation?

After a few minutes of standing quietly and wiggling from one leg to the other, they each left to their own room.

"Do you think…" Mariana started to say something as soon as they both lay each in her own bed

"I cant think right now Mariana" Callie immediately answered.

"But do you think mom's are angry?" Mariana whispered, as if she was not really wanting an answer from her sister

"I know they are" Callie said before rolling to the other said, telling Mariana its time to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude woke up having the worst headache he ever had.

Luckily for him, there was aspirin and a glass of water next to him.

He sat up, took one aspirin and fell back to laying down.

Jude closed his eyes.

He felt his heart beat inside him.

One beat.

Then another.

And another one.

It was peaceful.

Then he started to hear people walking downstairs.

No one seemed to talk, only walking.

He would have figured it was because of what happened the night before, if he could only remember it, and if he had time to think about it before running to the bathroom and puking.

He went back to the bed and both moms were sitting there waiting for him.

He knew he had drank, but did not remember anything other that that.

The moms let him slip back into his bed and sat on both sides, Lena stroke his hair.

"How are you?" Lena started

"Not too good" He answered quietly, not looking at each of them.

"What happened last night?" Stef asked straightly.

Jude wandered if she had already talked to the others are knew what happened, or if they invented a lie and didn't have the chance to let him in in the secret.

"I don't remember" He looked at Stef.

He wasn't lying, he really didn't remember what happened.

"All I know is that Mama and I were both feeling ill and Brendon, Callie, and the twins went out to a party. You were supposed stay home, but you snuck out. Thats what me and mom knows. Did I help

you remember baby?" Lena stood up and went to sit next to her wife.

It did help Jude remember.

He remembered how hurt he felt.

He remembered he was tired of being treated to as a baby.

He remembered every single thing from the night before.

He remembered the real reason he left the house the night before.

"Can we do this in an hour or two? I am falling back to sleep" Jude said, hoping his moms will be convinced.

"Sure honey" Lena said, sanding up again looking at her wife, who got up kissed him on the forehead, tucked the blanket, turned the lights off and left the room.

Jude waited to hear them go down.

He got up and walked to the window.

He was still angry at everyone for treating him like a little kid.

He couldn't take it any longer.

He looked through the 2nd floor window.

There was a tree with thick branches' reaching almost to his window.

He opened the window.

He steps on a chair, helping him to reach and stand on the window.

He looks down.

"It might be a long hurtful fall. So I cannot fall" He tells himself.

He lifts the right leg at the air.

He tries to put it on the closest branch.

He then takes his weight and shifts it quickly while taking his left leg off of the window.

He stands on the tree for a moment.

He climbs down the tree.

He thanks all the bullies he had met in his life, that taught him to climd trees.

Jude stood for one minute and looks at the house.

It was a great house.

He turned around and started walking away from the house.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jude?" The two moms knocked on his room's door

They opened the door, and found an empty room.

The moms looked at each other.

They knew he had ran away.

This has never happened to them with Jude.

They knew exactly what each of them needs to do, so that's what they did.

Lena went downstairs and called all the kids, asking them if they know anything as to where their youngest sibling is.

Stef called Mike, telling him Jude had ran away.

He answered he will come right over so they'll be able to go look for him.

Then Stef called the station and told them he was missing.

None of the kids knew where Jude was, but Mariana and Jesus started calling his friends asking if they knew where he is, and Callie and Brendon went outside and started looking for him in the streets.

"Why do you think all of this has happened?" Brandon asked' trying to make conversation

"I have no idea. This is so not like him. I just have no idea." Callie answered

It became quite between the two again.

Callie's phone rang.

It was Marian.

Mike found Jude.

Mike was bringing Jude back to the house.

When Callie and Brandon came close to the house they saw Mike's car and knew Jude was already there.

They entered and immediately were told to be quite by their twin siblings.

Lena, Stef and Jude were talking in Jude and Jesus's room.

Mike was in the kitchen making Jude some tea and coffee for his two very worried moms.

The four siblings were standing next to the stairs and tried to listen, unsuccessfully.

"was that the bedroom door?" Jesus asked, seconds before they all ran to the living room' hearing they mother's going down the stairs.

"Look guys" Stef opened "This has not been the easiest day".

The kids looked at each other.

"Jude is OK. Maybe a bit dehydrated" Lena said after looking at her kids's faces.

There was a sigh of relief.

The moms looked at each other.

"Callie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Stef asked

She then stood up and waited for Callie to stand up as well.

They went to the kitchen.

"He wont speak much with the two of us. Will you try?"

"Anything" Callie answered and was already ready to go upstairs to her little brother's room.

"Wait" Stef held her "If he will not cooperate don't get mad. He had a terrible day or two."

Callie nodded and went to Jude's room.

"Jude" She entered the room

He looked at her

"What's going on Jude?" She asked

He was sitting in his bed.

He looked a bit pale, probably because he was dehydrated as their moms have said.

"Am I THAT MUCH YOUNGER than the four of you?" He asked

"Yeah. And I am so jealous of you for being younger than us."

"You are? Why?"

"Because… Because you can play in things and not be humiliated feeling like a little kid. Because you will have more years living in this house. Because you have a lot of school years in front of you.

because you have the chance of meeting new kids in a school in which you know you'll stay more than a year. Because you are smarter. Because you are sweeter. Because you have no idea what will

you look like in the future."

They looked at each other and did not speak

"You know what, sometimes I wish I could just be a little normal girl. So when life gets tough I can just play pretend. I wanna go back to when Santa did exist. When Disney World was the best place to

be. When the only movies you could see were rated G. When your biggest problem was learning to write your name and people didn't change...and your friends were the same. And every time you

were sad or you had a bad day, You could just run to mommy and it would all be okay. I wanna go back to no hurt...and no pain...just laughter. When everyone always lives happily ever after."

He did not even mind when he felt Callie kissing his forehead and whispering his good night before leaving the room.


End file.
